<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Rose Week 2019 by MamiKali20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694801">White Rose Week 2019</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20'>MamiKali20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposting of White Rose Week 2019 in one sitting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Rose Week 2019</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy this sorry is all in one chapter but the chapters are numbered . I am trying to bring back as many stories as possible.</p><p>Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: White Rose Week 2019<br/>
by AngelFlower23</p><p>Tags: RWBY, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Qrow Branwen, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Maria Calavera, White Rose Week 2019, F/F, No Archive Warnings Apply, Mature, Do not copy work anywhere without concent</p><p>Summary:<br/>
A series of stories for White Rose Week 2019</p><p> </p><p>Notes:<br/>
Here we go I must add bonus day will not be posted on Tumblr but will be posted in this story regardless but it will not be part of WR Week pierce cause it's rated M.</p><p>Edited thanks to lustigkurre</p><p> </p><p>Published at: 2019-06-10<br/>
Revised at: 2019-06-16 19:28:57 -0400</p><p>Chapter 1<br/>
Ruby was nervous. She felt her stomach tie itself in knots and her heart quickened sweat rolling down her neck and chest. She was about to kiss Weiss Schnee…</p><p>~~</p><p>It was a regular morning having breakfast. Ruby was eating some muffins with butter on them. She decided to skip pancakes for today and instead try something Weiss liked to eat. Today they had decided to have their first date. Mostly cause Blake and Yang were busy doing gods only knew what. But all in all it was a simple outing. Weiss was going to show her a bit of Atlas so it should be a good day.</p><p>Weiss was eating a cantaloupe and an english muffin with butter. She ate her food properly with as little effort as possible. The bread and butter melting in her mouth as she chewed it.</p><p>Ruby for her part couldn't wait to get the day started. So much so that she was shaking in her seat. Weiss saw this and finished her muffin.</p><p>“I guess you're ready to go then huh Ruby?” Weiss said as she cleaned her mouth softly with her napkin.</p><p>“Yes I'm excited to see Atlas and to spend time with you.” Ruby said sincerely.</p><p>Weiss chuckled softly under her breath. She got up from the cafe chair and motioned for Ruby to follow her.</p><p>Ruby got up and followed Weiss excitedly. Weiss shook her head goodnaturedly as she walked towards the plaza. It had a very abstract sculpture in the middle. It was silver and had a light blue sheen to it. Ruby looked at it in awe. She looked upward and saw there were carts with all sorts of foods and even though she just ate she wanted to eat more. Weiss stopped her though and took her to a small history museum of Atlas.</p><p>“Come Ruby here you can see how Atlas progressed. As you can see it shows how my grandfather Nicholas Schnee started the mines below Atlas. It also says how the dust helped propel us forward and how they managed to bring Atlas to float. Isn't it amazing.” Weiss told Ruby as she showed her small videos of the days of old in Atlas.</p><p>Ruby watched everything with rapt attention. She loved how passionate Weiss sounded if a little sad.</p><p>Ruby looked at Weiss and thought a good lunch was in order, her treat of course.</p><p>~~<br/>
At the restaurant which was rather fancy but still within Ruby's means Weiss ordered a oranged chicken and green beans with mashed cauliflower. She also ordered a sparkling cider.</p><p>Ruby ordered parmesan chicken with spaghetti and meat sauce plus water.</p><p>Weiss looked at Ruby.”This is rather nice of you Ruby. Thank you for inviting me”</p><p>“Its no problem Weiss I told you we wouldn't leave you alone , not for second”</p><p>“Yes I know” Weiss said swirling her drink in the glass. She took a sip and smiled at Ruby. Which was returned with a grin from the silver eyed girl.</p><p>When the food arrived each young lady started to dig into their food. Ruby eating at a much faster pace than Weiss, who was eating delicately.</p><p>As they are they both kept taking glances of each other at one point they both caught one another looking at the other. Their cheeks tinted with pink. Ruby smiled and Weiss shook her head. Once they finished eating Weiss invited Ruby for some crepes.</p><p>Weiss smiled as they walked side by side down the sidewalk. They got to a cart where they sold crepes. Weiss ordered Ruby a strawberry one and she got herself a blueberry one. They took a seat on a bench looking over the sky with the shattered moon shining upon them.</p><p>Weiss started eating as did Ruby.</p><p>“Mmmm these are so good Weiss. Thank you for buying one for me”</p><p>“It’s no problem Ruby besides you invited me for lunch. Is the least I could do for you.” Weiss whispered the last part her eyes shining When she saw a bit of cream on Ruby's cheek. She leaned in and licked off her.</p><p>Ruby looked at Weiss and Weiss looked at her. Ruby thought this is it, I can't hold it in any longer, and so she leaned in and kissed Weiss for the first time. Weiss closed her eyes and enjoyed Ruby's lips on hers. They were a bit dry but she didn't care. All she knew was this moment was perfect. When they parted Ruby blushed and swallowed she then looked at Weiss.</p><p>“I always wanted to do that, ever since you brought me my coffee back at Beacon. I...thought and still think you're beautiful inside and out. So will you let me continue to kiss you”</p><p>Weiss looked at Ruby deeply in her silver eyes. Her own icy blue eyes shining. She leaned in and kissed the rose petal leaving girl and sighed.</p><p>“I wouldn't have it any other way” Weiss whispered and thus kissed Ruby once more one of many more kisses to come.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2: Body Switch<br/>
Notes:<br/>
Body Switch thanks to my editor lustigkurre</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was perusing some very pretty jewelry that was on display in a small store. She saw a pretty blue one and thought this would be pretty on Weiss.</p><p>She saw the price was only twenty lien and bought it. She got it wrapped in a cute blue velvet box and left the store.</p><p>When she returned to the military base in which they were all staying at she went to look for Weiss. She found her drinking coffee with her sister Winter. “Um Weiss can I talk to you for a second?” Ruby asked a bit embarrassed due to Winter also looking at her with those calculating blue eyes.</p><p>“Sure Ruby what's up?” Weiss sipped from her coffee. Winter being on the opposite side of the table saw that Ruby had a bag and smiled before excusing herself saying she had to discuss some things with General Ironwood. Ruby smiled and Winter bowed her head and went on her way.</p><p>“Okay Ruby we are alone now. Do you want to kiss me now that we have the chance?” Weiss whispered taking Ruby's right hand in hers.</p><p>“Yes but I also want to give you this.” Ruby stole a quick kiss before presenting the bag to Weiss. Weiss gasped and took it she knew of this store, Azul Store. She had bought many of her own jewelry from it. She opened the bag and got the box out. She opened the box and smiled.</p><p>“Its beautiful Ruby. Help me put it on.”</p><p>Ruby smiled and put it on Weiss. She kissed her lips once again this time a bit deeper. When they heard Yang and Blake come in they separated and Ruby simply took Winters vacant seat.</p><p>“Hey Rubes, Weiss. What's going on?” Yang asked as she got herself a coffee and Blake got herself tea.</p><p>“Nothing much, sis.” Ruby answered in her always cheery self. Well not always Yang had noticed. Ruby was sounding more cheerful lately any time she was near or around Weiss. She couldn't put her finger on it though. Blake on the other hand smiled to herself knowing exactly why that was but kept it to herself. Whenever they were ready they would tell them.</p><p>Ruby kept looking at Weiss though she tried not to look too adoringly. She used her left foot to run up and down Weiss’ right leg. Weiss looked at her and kept sipping her coffee.</p><p>Yang got bored and put her arm around Blake's shoulder and excused themselves as they walked back to their room at the military base.</p><p>“You know you need to be more careful Ruby.” Weiss chided as she let Ruby run her foot up her leg.</p><p>“Mmm but this is so much more fun.” Ruby smiled at her with stars in her eyes.</p><p>Weiss half smiled and took Ruby's hand in her own rubbing her fingers softly with her thumb.</p><p>“You're my little rose.”</p><p>“And you're my snowflake”</p><p>Weiss smiled at the nickname that had previously only been used by Klein for all her life. But it never felt more right till Ruby started calling her that.</p><p>~~</p><p>That night while they slept the blue stone that Weiss had around her neck started glowing. She turned in her sleep and mumbled Ruby’s name. A flash of blue light shone and then it all went dark once more.</p><p>~~<br/>
The next morning Ruby and Weiss woke up feeling a headache. When they opened their eyes and looked at each other they gasped.</p><p>“You're me, I'm you!?” They both gasped simultaneously.</p><p>“Ruby How did this happen how can I be you?”</p><p>“I don't know. I saw a light but I thought I was dreaming and kept sleeping.”</p><p>“I saw a light too but thought it was the guards checking in on us.”</p><p>“Well we shouldn't tell anyone and pretend we are each other till we figure this out.” Ruby said as she bit her lip, or rather Weiss lip since she was in her body.</p><p>“Well you'll have to walk in heels, thankfully those aren't too bad.” Weiss pointed out to her heels that were on the side of the bed.</p><p>“Awww man, this sucks but ok.” Ruby put on the heels that were Weiss' and started walking on them. She could not get it right for the life of her. She took big steps and small steps and the result was still the same.</p><p>“I can't be you, how are we going to do this?”</p><p>“Don't worry I'll show you.”</p><p>Weiss in Ruby's body tried her best to show Ruby How to walk in her shoes. Ruby copied every step Weiss did and soon got the steps right.</p><p>“Omg I'm doing it I'm walking in heels!” Ruby said excitedly but with Weiss’ voice instead of hers.</p><p>Before they knew it, it was breakfast time once again. They went to the cafeteria and got their eggs and waffles. They sat down and when they were asked how they were they almost slipped.</p><p>Ruby almost answered as Weiss “I'm fine Yang. You?” Weiss answered and looked at Ruby pointedly.</p><p>Ruby sighed and opened her orange juice cap and drank from it how she usually did. Weiss groaned inwardly and started eating gracefully.</p><p>Both Yang and Blake looked at both of them then at each other. Then Blake asked “Are you guys ok? You're both acting like each other and we both know Ruby does not act like that.”</p><p>Weiss and Ruby let go of their utensils on their plate and sighed.</p><p>“Yeah we somehow switched bodies and we can't figure out why or how. We now are each other.” Weiss said but in Ruby's voice while Ruby nodded in Weiss body.</p><p>Yangs bacon dropped from her mouth as she stared at them both. Blake's ears swirled to and fro. To say they were shocked was an understatement.</p><p>“So you don't know how this happened?” Blake asked.</p><p>“Not a clue.” Weiss answered.</p><p>“Well what if it's that pretty amulet Weiss has on her neck.”</p><p>Then it clicked, both Ruby and Weiss gasped and said “Of course it is the amulet.” With that they switched the amulet so now Weiss in Ruby's body had it on. In an instant they switched bodies once more. They were back in their own bodies once again happy that they found the cause. Weiss quickly took the necklace off and threw it in the trash.</p><p>“I'm sorry Ruby.” She said to her apologetically.</p><p>“Its ok Weiss I'll get you something else. it wasn't that expensive anyway.” Ruby smiled at Weiss who smiled back and they continued eating their breakfast with no other mishaps.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 3: Day 3 Silver Eyes<br/>
Notes:<br/>
Thanks to lustigkurre for editing.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was running, she had to get to Weiss and she was nowhere to be seen. They were surrounded by Grimm. Yang and Blake were fighting their way across the battlefield going through a series of combined attacks. They were nearby but not close enough to provide immediate help. Ruby panicked and took off in a flurry of rose petals.</p><p>Weiss was fighting off a Beowolf alone when two more appeared. She did as Winter had instructed her and assumed the correct stance, deciding to not use a summon yet and why would she when she had dealt with Beowolves before?</p><p>She used her glyphs and shot forward to slay one of the Grimm. She was able to put one down but now she was surrounded not only by Beowolves but also King Taijitus and Death Stalkers. She summoned her knight but even with him at her side it was too much for her. She collapsed and believed this was the end…</p><p>Then out of nowhere a bright light shone vaporizing all of the Grimm. Ruby stood with her silver eyes shining. When they returned to normal she rushed to Weiss’ side.</p><p>The city of Atlas was now infested with Grimm and Ruby and her friends along with the forces at general Ironwoods disposal were doing all they could to protect the city of Atlas.</p><p>Ruby held Weiss close in her arms.</p><p>“Hey you, you’re ok now. I’ve got you.” Ruby said as she brushed a few of Weiss hairs strands.</p><p>“Hmmm.” Weiss grumbled and slowly opened her eyes.</p><p>“Ruby?”</p><p>“Yeah I'm here. I would never leave you. I promised you didn’t I?”</p><p>Weiss smiled and Ruby leaned down to give Weiss a quick but tender kiss. Ruby held Weiss until her aura replenished. Before long they returned to the battle. This time together.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 4: Day 4 Jealousy<br/>
Ruby and Weiss were walking in the mall district of Atlas when they stopped by a burger joint. Weiss had never eaten a greasy burger before but Ruby assured her it was great.</p><p>Weiss and Ruby sat down at a table and a waitress soon approached the two. She smiled at them but her attention was quickly drawn to Ruby. She was short just like Weiss, with blue eyes and brown hair. Her tag name said Indigo.</p><p>“Hi, I'm Indigo what can I get you?” She said directed the question at Ruby solely.</p><p>“Um I want the bacon cheeseburger and a chocolate Oreo cookies milkshake” Ruby said smiling at the girl which was returned in kind.</p><p>Weiss felt a bit miffed at this.The waitress almost left without taking Weiss order which really pissed off Weiss. She ordered the mushroom and Swiss cheese burger for herself and a cream soda.</p><p>Ruby looked at Weiss once the waitress left.</p><p>“I don't like her. Can we change tables?” Weiss asked eating on one of the crisp onion rings that had been served.</p><p>“No what's wrong Weiss? You don’t want her to serve us because she's not giving you any attention cause you're a Schnee?” Ruby smirked.</p><p>“No I'm not. I just think she should stop looking at you at all. And no it’s not because I'm a Schnee. It’s because you're MY girlfriend and I don't want anyone but me looking at you like that.” Weiss said in a huff eating another onion ring.</p><p>Ruby smiled and moved to sit beside Weiss.</p><p>“And I'm yours only to look at any way you want. But you're cute when your jealous.” Ruby said pecking Weiss lips.</p><p>“I'm not jealous.” Weiss puffed up her cheeks and pouted. Ruby melted and kissed her again but this time it was deeper and with even more love. The food soon came and the waitress seeing that two were together got a bit sad but kept doing her job.</p><p>The outing was nice and if Ruby were honest with herself she was starting to love Atlas because it gave her the most important person in the world, Weiss Schnee.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 5: Day 5 Atlas Ball<br/>
Notes:<br/>
Thanks to lustigkurre for editing.<br/>
Here is day 5 hope you all enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>It was the Atlas Ball. All the richest people were gathering in the Ballroom. Dignitaries, CEO's, doctors, lawyers and of course the military officers. General Ironwood came in with Winter by his side followed by Qrow, Maria and the rest of the kids.</p><p>The boys were dressed in custom tailored tuxedos. The girls were all in dresses. Even Maria in her sparkly navy blue dress. Yang was wearing a black and yellow dress that was black on one side and yellow diagonally on the other. Blake wore a dark purple dress that was bare shoulder and very loose at the bottom. Weiss wore a light blue dress with straps on that also sparkled and went down to her knees. Ruby wore a red dress that hugged her in all the right places.</p><p>They all went towards the dance floor except Oscar and Jaune who simply stood by the punch table and began sampling the hors d’oeuvres served. Qrow escorted Maria to the dance floor followed by Ironwood who led Winter.</p><p>“How does it feel to be dancing with your old hero?” Maria chuckled.</p><p>“Amazing.” Qrow said as he danced slowly with her. Maria chuckled again but soon her feet and knees made her want to take a break so she joined the two boys by the punch table to eat cashews and almonds and what her else she could find while Oscar and Jaune had moved on to drink from the punch bowl.</p><p>Yang and Blake danced together swaying from side to side with the music looking deeply into each other's eyes. Yang leaned in and kissed Blake.</p><p>Ren and Nora danced as well but Nora was for once calm, enjoying being close to her man.</p><p>Qrow asked Ironwood for Winters hand which he conceded.</p><p>“I'm glad to see you wanting to sober up.”</p><p>“Yeah well it was about time I got my shit together.”</p><p>Winter and Qrow kept dancing and talking.</p><p>Ruby and Weiss escaped to the balcony and closed the doors behind them.</p><p>“Everyone looks happy don't they?” Ruby said as she looked up at the sky.</p><p>“Well I'm happy too, now that I'm with you alone once more.” Weiss said looking at Ruby.</p><p>Ruby turned and saw the look Weiss was giving her. She bent down a little and gave her a sweet gentle kiss. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues dancing inside their mouths.</p><p>Ruby sighed and kept kissing Weiss as her hand traveled from her side to Weiss’ lower back. Weiss kept kissing the silver eyed girl not wanting this moment to end but soon air became an issue so their lips parted but their foreheads were touching each other.</p><p>“I’ve waited all day to do that.” Ruby confessed.</p><p>“I know me too. I love you so much Ruby Rose, My Little Rose.” Weiss said looking intp Ruby's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“And I love you my snowflake.” Ruby kissed Weiss once again then started dancing with her right there under the stars and shattered moon. Their relationship were still a secret so moments like this were precious to them. The world was littered with dangers and a woman hell bent on destroying the world. But right now they were safe and together and that meant everything to them.</p><p>Ruby took Weiss by the hand and they sat on the balcony bench. Ruby directed Weiss to sit on her lap.</p><p>“Ruby?”</p><p>“Shh just let me hold you this close to me.” Ruby said as she rubbed Weiss’ stomach over her dress with her thumb. She then started peppering kisses on her back. Weiss closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet thoughtful attention.</p><p>Ruby kept peppering her back with kisses and didn't stop till every inch of her exposed back had been kissed. When Ruby was done she looked up at Weiss. Weiss turned around and kissed Ruby. The kiss was slow at first but then heated up again. Weiss turned in such a way she was now stradling Ruby's lap.</p><p>Ruby moved her hands to hold Weiss so she wouldn't fall. She then moved to kiss Weiss down her neck and shoulder. Weiss moaned softly enjoying the feel of Ruby's lips on her skin once again. Ruby kissed her till she arrived right in the center where Weiss heart should be.</p><p>“I'll always protect this right here.” She said putting her hand on Weiss chest where her heart should be.</p><p>Weiss smiled.”I know my love. As will I protect yours. Even if Salem kills me I'll always protect you and your heart.”</p><p>“Let's hope it doesn’t come that because without you this world isn't worth saving.” Ruby said and kissed her once more. Their lives were not guaranteed but these moments were what kept them going till a better day came once again.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 6: Day 6 Meeting Parents<br/>
Notes:<br/>
Here is another day of White Rose Week hope you all enjoy.</p><p>Thanks to lustigkurre for editing .</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was nervous. She and Weiss were going to meet with Jacques Schnee. The man that had controlled Weiss for so long. She wasn't happy about this and neither was Weiss.</p><p>They were welcomed by Klein as soon as they entered the Schnee manor. Ruby smiled as Weiss gave Klein a hug, clearly this man had cared for Weiss for a long time.</p><p>Ruby was still smiling when Klein turned to her. “And you must be Miss Rose. Weiss has talked highly of you ever since she returned from Beacon.”</p><p>“Awww thanks Weiss.” Ruby beamed at Weiss.</p><p>“You are welcome Ruby.” Weiss took Ruby's hand in her own and squeezed it.</p><p>Ruby's eyes sparkled and she went and kissed Weiss’ cheek. She knew kissing her lips when they were in the presence of others was a no, even more so at the Schnee manor. Klein ushered them to the study room where Jacque was already waiting on them.</p><p>“Ah Weiss, so good to see you. You must be her little friend.”</p><p>“Her name is Ruby father.”</p><p>“Yes, yes well if you come to your senses you'll return home and stop this nonsense of protecting the world as a huntress.”</p><p>“You're wrong. Weiss is more than the Schnee family name. You took her position in this family away and we will not let you take her back. Me and my team and our friends will stand by her side and keep her safe.” Ruby declared with determination in her eyes.</p><p>Jacques huffed and stood up.”Listen here little girl. Weiss is my daughter not yours and you will respect my orders in this house.”</p><p>“No father I will not return and I thought we could be civil but apparently not. This is the last time I’m setting a foot in this house. Come on Ruby we are leaving.” Weiss took Ruby's hand and pulled her away from the study room. They walked briskly to the front door which Klein quickly opened for them. Klein said goodbye to each by giving them a kiss on their heads.</p><p>“I'm sorry Ruby. My dad is not a good man. He married my mom just for the Schnee name and money. He doesn't care about us.” Weiss confessed as tears escaped her eyes. Ruby made Weiss turn to look at her.</p><p>“Its ok Weiss you got us, our friends and Winter but most of all you got me. I love you and I would never hurt you like he did. “Ruby wiped away Weiss tears. She kissed her lips lovingly right there in the front courtyard. They didn't care now who saw them as they kissed one another before leaving the premises.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 7: Day 7 Thank Me Later<br/>
Notes:<br/>
This is chapter 7 thanks to lustigkurre for editing it.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby and Weiss were on the train heading to Argus. They had managed to stop the Grimm but in finding out that the relic of knowledge attracted Grimm they decided to separate from Jaune, Ren and Nora. It was for the best since Ren could mask the emotions of the passengers.</p><p>They had derailed and were now in an abandoned settlement named Brunswick. They had found out that the residents had all died in their sleep. Weiss had let out a terrified scream when they found the first bodies. Ruby rushed to her and while they comforted her they draped a blanket around her. Yang and Blake went outside to try and find any means of travel.</p><p>Weiss covered in a blanket came to Ruby for comfort.</p><p>“Hey Weiss.”</p><p>“I'm still not sure about this place Ruby.”</p><p>“It will be alright Weiss. Let's go to the fireplace and warm up together.” Ruby said guiding Weiss back to the fireplace.</p><p>Weiss let herself be guided and already felt warm just from having Ruby close to her. They sat in front of the fire and Ruby got under the blanket with Weiss. Ruby gave Weiss a small while no one was looking.</p><p>“Hmmm I guess saying “thank me later” worked out after all.” Weiss whispered so only Ruby could hear.</p><p>“Yeah and you can thank me later too.”</p><p>Weiss smiled and laid her head on Ruby's shoulder just as Qrow came back. He smiled watching as Ruby got closer and closer to the Schnee girl. He chuckled under his breath and sat down on a nearby chair while Maria read some of the books written by the residents of Brunswick.</p><p>They said “thank me later” as a promise that they would survive every battle they fought. Because there would always be a later.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 8<br/>
Notes:<br/>
Thanks to lustigkurre for editing.<br/>
This is not part of White Rose Week but is part II of Atlas Ball. Hope you enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby and Weiss were still making out on the balcony. They could hear the music and the attendees talking amongst themselves. Ruby was holding Weiss tight by her back and thigh. She kissed her deeply, her tongue dancing in Weiss’ mouth as they moaned. Weiss got hotter and hotter by the kisses and light touches on her right thigh.</p><p>"Ruby baby can we go somewhere more private, I want you." Weiss said breathlessly.</p><p>"Yeah let's do that."Ruby said as she looked up at Weiss. Weiss giggled and got off Ruby as she helped Ruby up from the bench.</p><p>They held hands and opened the balcony door to see if anyone was watching. Yang and Blake had their backs towards them but Ruby could see Blake's ever listening kitty ears. She shrugged and guided Weiss up the stairs. They walked down the hallway until they arrived at a bedroom. It was a nice bedroom but it wasn't Weiss’. Weiss bedroom was on the other side of this communal Ballroom Dance hall.</p><p>Weiss closed the door and locked it. She moved towards Ruby who was looking at the gray blue king size bed."Your family sure is rich." Ruby said looking at everything in the dimly lit room.</p><p>Weiss took Ruby by the hand and made her sit down on the bed. She looked at Ruby with a serious face.</p><p>"Ruby are you sure you're ready for this? We just started our relationship."</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, I just want a bit of more physical contact. it doesn't mean we need to go all the way."</p><p>"Okay." Weiss breathed out. "Well if you say you're ready. Let's just start slow ok?" Weiss said and Ruby nodded. Weiss put her hand on Ruby's thigh that was covered by her tight red dress. Her other hand was holding Ruby's neck as they began to kiss. The kiss was slow and deliberate.</p><p>Ruby kissed back in kind. She undid Weiss signature side ponytail. She tangled her fingers through Weiss loose hair that cascaded down her back. Ruby then moved her mouth to Weiss neck. She kissed and licked and gave small love bites.</p><p>Weiss moaned and ran her hands over Ruby's dress covered body. She moved her head just so that Ruby had better access and felt Ruby undo the zipper on the back of her dress. Ruby touched her bare back with feather like touches.</p><p>Weiss undid Ruby's zipper and did the same. Ruby sighed and let Weiss’ cool hands roam her skin.</p><p>Weiss then let her dress fall revealing her small perky breasts. Ruby looked at her with adoration and softly touched her breasts. She cupped them with care touching her nipples softly with her thumbs. Ruby then removed the top of her dress off revealing her own breasts.</p><p>Weiss looked at Ruby asking for permission. Ruby nodded and Weiss touched her breasts soft and kindly. Her cool hands erecting Ruby's nipples even more.</p><p>They continued to touch each others breast when Ruby bent down and took Weiss left nipple in her mouth while her other hand played with her right nipple.</p><p>Weiss tilted her head back and gave out a loud moan.</p><p>"Oh Ruby!" She exclaimed in complete bliss.</p><p>Ruby kept at it swirling her tongue over and over the nipple before she moved to the other breast and did the same. Weiss held Ruby's head in place not wanting her to move.</p><p>They kept at until Weiss wanted Ruby to be on the receiving end. Weiss moved and took Ruby's left nipple in her mouth. She sucked and licked and rimmed softly, tentatively. They continued this until they were both satisfied. Ruby helped Weiss zip her top back on get her top. Weiss looked at Ruby.</p><p>"You're beautiful." Weiss whispered.</p><p>"As are you." Ruby responded as Weiss zipped Ruby's dress up. They gave each other one deep last passionate kiss before they left the room and returned to reality, the Atlas Ball.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>